kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Hegemony
} | label2 = Created On | data2 = Unknown | label3 = Health Score | data3 = N/A }} Active Participants Founding Order InfiniteHunter The current Hegemonger (room owner), InfiniteHunter (AKA Infinite, Hunter, IH, etc) is an avid FPS gamer and metal head! Nobody really knows much about him, given that he's only talked about his personal info with general terms, but don't let that change your opinion about him. IH probably spends too much time on Kong for his own good, but he is quickly progressing through the badges. Lilioukalani Lilioukalani is one of Hegemony's most active womenfolk. If you call her Lilioukalani, spell it correctly, or else! Lili is most known for telling you how it is. She will not sugar-coat her opinions of you. Often times you almost wish that Lili wouldn't have an opinion of you at all! But regardless of her "tell it how it is" nature, she is a good friend and takes great care of Hegemony. Lili is also a badge addict, but for some reason the games like to taunt her. You'll never see Lili post a badge, though. She'll quietly state "woo! new badge!" and move on to the next one. She is also married, so all you hormonally charged teenage boys back off! She makes more money than you! Upper Echelon (Regs) ZZZZAAARRO What do you think of me? i_like_games ... ToxicWizzard He doesn't care as much for levels or badges as idiling! Right now going still for the top score! Wrecking havoc either with caps or stirring up the chat with some useless subject.He's a pretty laid back Hegemonian. He'll treat you the way you treat him. He is an avid manga reader.He's gladly one of Hegemony's older regs. He goes by TW, Tox, Toxic, and Kishan. BIG BULLHEAD.jpg|Josh with one of his catches. Note: click slideshow to enlarge. 100_2674.JPG|Another one of Josh's catches, this bass was 20 inches long. 100_2654.jpg jacobmatto Known as Jacob, Jake, or JM. He's Hegemony's official Beach Bum. If he's not in Hegemony, then he's catching a wave at his local spot. Jacob is also one of the Hegemony's badge hunters. He'll try his hardest to help you out with a game, so don't mind asking him. DesiredCalibur Known as DC or Steven, he's a normal 14-year old Hegemony regular. If the chats silent, he'll try to spark it up, making Hegemony a great place to be. He's gladly one of Hegemony's older regs. WiiPlayer113 Known as Wii, new regular to Hegemony. Very competitive, competes in the Hegemony Mini and Macro Tournaments. Winner of Mini Tournament 3. Also competes in the Kongregate Forum competitions, he is currently in his 9th competition. In the first 8 placing 10th, 4th, 9th, 20th, 16th, 9th, 6th, and 3rd. NeilYoung Neil is Hegemony's musician wizard. Just call him simply Neil. He's only been a member since June 4th, 09. He knows pretty much everything about everything from Alternative to Death Metal. He's a pretty laid back Hegemonian. He'll treat you the way you treat him. Surprisingly, he still can't believe it's not butter! Coolioude31 Known as Mike, he's one of many Canadian Hege regulars. He enjoys RPG's, action's and shooters. DarkSergeyX Referred to as Dark, Serge or by some, Kevin. He is an avid gamer, and his favorite system ever is the N64. He enjoys spending his time in Hegemony chatting with everybody. He is fairly new, and was shown this site with the help of his friend, NeilYoung, Dark is friendly and interesting to talk if your looking for someone to liven the chatroom up Dark is your man. Btw he is also obsessed with using :D and :P. xToxicRainbowx ToxicRainbow aka Emma or Emi is Hegemony's Hippie Ninja. At night she is most likely Toxic Kitteh, (The kitty of Hege) She's usually quite random and glomp's a lot of people. (When IH let's her :3) She get's mad easily however. She likes listening to music and talking and texting and being crazy and spazzy and and and stuff. She loves to make lists. She's very understanding and when you need someone to talk to she's always there. I''' Luff Joo All! <3 ♥ (cept graviity)' MonochromeHearts Well, MonochromeHearts or Tyler, or TyTy, or Chrome, or Mono. :3 She's pretty BiPolar, and won't deal with anyones crap. :D She loves IH, Dev, and Hipe. ♥ And most of the other Hegemonians o3o She doesn't like Trolls, and always trolls them back (which usually gets her warnings from IH, but he never silences her ;D). ''Italics make her happy. She can be a bad person, and she regrets what she does to people. But anyway, she's basically just a crazy teenage girl that couldn't live without Texting, Music, Internet, and People. '' She loves you all. <333333333'' Angie415 Angie415 is a positive person, and the Stupidest, Ghetto-est, Panda-Related, Helpful person in Hegemony it is rare to see her angry. She will help anyone who asks her a friendly favor. She listens well . . . Just ask the TV :D. She loves to make art and draw whatever interests her. The silly 15 year old girl loves''' partying! She looks upon the Brightest and silliest people. She goes by the name Angie, Angela, Lexie, Ms. Maier, NayNayz, and Messicana. And if you can't speak English dont worry, Ella puede hablar español muy bien ;D She loves Texting, talking, walking, cooking, baking, sleeping partying, and etc. Shes an early bird so shes most likely to be on at like 6:00am or 7:00am xD. (I doubt it!''') She LOVES drinking . . . . water :D you will not likely catch her drinking soda. ___NayNayz w4z heRe<33 masterudisaster MuD, MasterD, or just Alex! He doesn't care as much for levels or badges as idiling! Right now going still for the top score! Wrecking havoc either with caps or stirring up the chat with some useless subject. Not always looked down upon but information doesn't stop to flow in and out his ears lucky enough! (edits are gladly welcomed) Thegood159 Thegood159 is always looking for handouts. If there's a freebie to had, he will ask for it. He's also not too shy to make demands. "Kyru, what else are you gonna give me?" is commonly heard from him when he is bored. Thegood159 is proudly a reformed mini-troll as well. Score one for the good guys! Apparently he is also looking for other single cannibals who are looking for a good time, maybe a few corpses on the beach, and raunchy S&M. He is also the master of creating Incredibots where Magarfen dies. Kraryal Kraryal, is a our resident software developer. Some how he finds time to join us, even though he is running his own business. Kraryal is know for his maturity and helping to keep the chatroom troll free. He kept trying to race Magarfen in level until he passed him and realized Magar didn't care about levels anyway. Booya1214 Booya1214 is the resident douchebag of Hegemony. Be careful he bites! This 13 year old is interested in cycling and gaming. He is a music loving freak who loves classic rock, death metal, and alternative. MrWeirdo Name says it all. :P mud was here Other Regs Deathlance Pando123 Nhim Kimmico22 ToAsTyPaNcAkEs Peterporty Ihascookies Onemetallica1 Masterudisaster Joshua64sid UUU2 Devlini MissNene NahTano Graviity Mods Hiperson134 ... He is almost always afk. Oh and he is pretty cool too.... When he isn't afk that is. Kyru Kyru is a former host and moderator of Hegemony. He now hosts and moderates Midgard. Most days he's your typical Kyru, but sometimes his name changes to "Gravity Kitty". Yeah, we don't claim understand it either. Kyru has moved on to other chat channels now but has a soft spot for the room he used to own. TinyChat TinyChat is a free online chat-room service which supports both audio and video. To join, simply ask one of the Hegemonians for the link. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners